


Distraction

by barghest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Trans Jesse McCree, im too lazy for specific tags, sex to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barghest/pseuds/barghest
Summary: Agent Shimada wants a distraction. Agent McCree is more than willing to assist.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> this is dmi's fault
> 
> warning for frank body part descriptors i guess

They are drinking in the on base bar, banned on entry from doing shots so they ensconce themselves in a corner booth and buy the strongest beer on offer (some German import). Agent Shimada is quiet at first - slumped in stony silence after he chugs his first two bottles, staring at the back of the label with such intensity that Jesse half expects it to burn clean off under his gaze - until he shifts those glowing eyes onto his companion, fiddling with the hem of the oversized hoodie he’s wearing.

“McCree,” he doesn’t spit the word, but it still slices through Jesse, stomach fluttering a little. “I am going to get drunk, and then I need a  _ distraction _ .” His eyes pierce Jesse as he enunciates the last word, and Jesse’s stomach flutters a little more.

“Uh, cheers,” he lifts his bottle, only half empty, “I’ll drink to that.”

\--

They are in Jesse’s room, the lights dim above them, and Shimada is pressed up against the door, a leg wrapped round Jesse’s hip to pull him close. His fingers tangle in Jesse’s hair and the back of his shirt, fisting at the fabric, his tongue shamelessly pushed into Jesse’s mouth. They had barely gotten the door shut, but the part of Jesse that would mind is busy caring very much about the soft noises huffed against his lips when he squeezes a handful of Shimada’s ass and slowly grinds their hips together.

Genji - after all, he had been told to call him  _ Genji _ , in the corridor outside, Genji’s fingers meandering over the front of his jeans as he fumbled with his keycard - clings with his whole body, thighs squeezing tight around Jesse’s waist once he gets both feet off the floor. His ankles cross behind Jesse’s back and he’s lighter than Jesse anticipated, working a hand under flannel to rake enthusiastic lines across tight back muscles. He’s even more enthused when Jesse all but throws him on the bed, half collapsing on top of him to help him wriggle free of his hoodie before Jesse can lean in and kiss his exposed collarbones, trailing across his chest. He’s about to head south when a hand thumps against his chest.

“No,” the other hand is back on Jesse’s crotch, two fingers rubbing underneath, and he’s definitely wet already. “ _ You _ first.”

“Uh,” Jesse hesitates, and the hand creeping down to undo his belt slows, “I haven’t, y’know. Prepared m’self or anything. Didn’t think I’d need to shave today.” 

Genji’s eyes meet his and flash, that bright stare transfixing him again, “I have no qualms about body hair. Or anything. I am here to be  _ distracted _ .” A mumbled  _ goferit _ from Jesse, and Genji cranes his neck up to kiss him again, a nip of the teeth against Jesse’s lip as he slips a hand inside Jesse’s underwear.

\--

They are back in Jesse’s room, curtains drawn and only the lamp lit on his nightstand. Genji is between his legs already, pressing sloppy kisses to the scars on his thighs and humming into his skin. Jesse is sweating a little already - his post mission shower interrupted by such a special guest, and his nipples a little sore from being played with. He strokes damp hair out of Genji’s eyes and moans softly as a finger is pushed into him, slick from teasing his labia.

“God, you gotta give me s _ ahhh _ some warnin’,” he slides his hand back to grip Genji’s hair a little, massaging his scalp. “Didn’t, didn’t even get m’self smellin’ all pretty for you.” In response, Genji hums quietly and noses into the thick dark curls on his crotch, tongue poking out just enough to touch his clit, and Jesse instinctively pushes forward. Always so sensitive after any kind of exercise, honestly. “C’mon,” he practically whines as the finger inside him curls a little as it thrusts into him.

“Don’t care,” is all Genji replies with before he fills his mouth with Jesse’s throbbing clit, and all retorts Jesse could have dissolve into a long moan. Another finger joins the first inside him and he doesn’t care anymore himself, pulling on Genji’s hair and rolling his hips forward. He’s propped up on pillows, fortunately, or he wouldn’t be able to see the warm glow of Genji’s eyes as the cyborg’s tongue circled his clit, mouth happily sucking away.

\--

They are in the equipment store, way past the time even the night owl agents think to use the gym. After a solid workout spent in comfortable silence, they had flopped out on the mats, panting and gently cycling their limbs to stave off cramps. That had been five minutes ago, and now Genji’s erection is pressed into his ass through his shorts, Genji’s hands massaging his chest. Jesse closes his eyes to focus on the cyborg’s thumbs running gently over his chest scars then down his abdomen, feeling out every taut muscle, then straying lower still. He leans his hands on a pommel horse, and presses back against Genji’s dick.

“You really wanna fuck me in here? Didn’t bring any condoms,” he pants out a whisper, despite the fact they are definitely alone. Genji presses kisses onto his sweaty neck with a soft purr.

“I’m enjoying  _ this _ ,” he thrusts his hips forward against Jesse, and, in a wild moment of horny mischievousness, Jesse reaches one hand back to pull his clothes down to expose his ass, Genji’s dick fitting neatly into it. He feels teeth hard on his neck, Genji sucking a hickey into his neck, and moans quietly. His hips grind back on their own as he feels Genji fumble to release his erection and press it properly against Jesse’s flesh, rubbing it against him. They cling to one another, hands grabbing the pommel horse and each other’s sweaty clothing until Genji’s cock slips between Jesse’s thighs - and  _ then _ does he start thrusting more in earnest, face pressed to Jesse’s shoulder blades.

“ _ Lord _ , Gen,” Jesse attempts to stifle a moan, but his hand isn’t adequate for the job. “Feels fuckin’  _ good _ .” He’s rewarded by fingers pushed into his mouth, two hooking into his lower jaw, and Jesse enthusiastically wraps his tongue around them, sucking them in more. Genji’s other hand digs into his hip, gripping hard enough to leave marks that will last long into the shower he will have afterwards. They pant and rut against each other - Genji bites another viciously passionate hickey into his shoulder, licking the bite wound afterwards, making his whole body hum with delight. Neither of them are going to last long, but at least he can stumble back into the locker room satisfied, weak kneed and pants smeared with Genji’s come.

\--

They are back in his room, on the bed, under the covers whilst he jerks Genji off, the smaller’s back pressed against his chest and hips rolling away against his thighs. It is Jesse’s turn to nip at Genji’s skin, kissing every scar he comes across - he can’t help himself, so many times now that Genji has done the same for him. There’s a hitch in Genji’s breathing as Jesse thumbs the leaking head of his cock, using it to lubricate his hand as it slides down to squeeze the base.

“You sound amazin’,” he murmurs in Genji’s ear as encouragement. “I wanna get you to sing for me one a these days, be proper loud. You got just the loveliest voice.” Genji swallows a stammer at this, and Jesse kisses the back of his neck again, kiss over the knots and whorls of skin where spinal implants have been threaded in. “You always sound real pretty when you finish, y’know that.” Genji hiccups wetly, and now Jesse frowns, his hand slowing. 

“Keep going,” his voice is higher than normal, but not the pitch it reaches when he’s close to climax. Jesse slowly releases him, hand settling on Genji’s thigh. “No, k-keep--”

“No,” Jesse counters softly. “Something’s not right, Gen. What’s wrong?” And before he knows it, Genji is sobbing in his arms.

He doesn’t pull away immediately, but he wraps the blankets entirely around the shaking body in front of him, then scoops a bundled up Genji up in his arms. Genji is so light like this, even lighter than normal with his leg prosthetics taken off for ease in bed. Jesse presses his nose to Genji’s hair, presses kisses to his scalp, presses little comforting words against him and rocks him a little as Genji refuses to look him in the air. Jesse doesn’t make him. 

They lie together for an age, until Genji is quiet and sniffling wet faced in Jesse’s arms, and Jesse manages to turn him over so they can face one another. Those red eyes glow duller, and it makes his heart ache. He leans in gently, and kisses the tears from Genji’s cheeks.

\--

They are in Genji’s room - previously unknown territory, but Genji had practically dragged him there after their latest mission, straight into the en suite shower and up against the wall where they made out under the hot water. Now they lie on top of the covers, tangled in each other’s limbs, Genji’s face tucked into Jesse’s neck and Jesse’s nose twitching in Genji’s hair. It was a hard mission, the ache from it still resting in their bones.

“Gotta watch yourself out there, Gen.”

“Mhm.” He nuzzles into Jesse’s shoulder, eyes closed. Comfortable.

“Can’t kiss your pretty face if you ain’t got one,” Jesse strokes a hand down Genji’s arm, who answers by tilting his hand up enough to slide their fingers together and hold tight. “Same goes for the rest of you.” He squeezes Genji’s hand, and Genji squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> jesse "cheers, ill drink to that, bro" mccree


End file.
